


Masquerade

by MicheleBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Boys Kissing, Cinderella Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Happily Ever After, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Male Cinderella, Masquerade, Physical Disability, Romantic Fluff, Royal Ball, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicheleBlack/pseuds/MicheleBlack
Summary: You know Cinderella. You know Jeddy. Oh, you're still reading... Teddy learns about a masquerade ball in Prince James' honor. Will he go? I mean, duh, it's a retelling of Cinderella - Jeddy-fied!
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79
Collections: JeddyFest_2020





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Ever since I was small, I have always had a fascination with fairy tales - this is my attempt to retell one, Jeddy-style! 
> 
> None of this would exist in its current form without the help of my beta, WeakRevolution - the true fairy godfather of this fic. Thank you for working your magic!
> 
> Self-prompt written for JeddyFest 2020. I took some character liberties with this but if you go with it it makes for a fun ride. Biggest thank yous to the wonderful Goldentruth813 and Tonks914 for organizing this year and making it all happen!

**Masquerade**

Edward Lupin slept by the kitchen fire.

He always slept by the fire. Despite the soot burning his face and making him look ashen and tired, he relied on the embers to keep him warm through the night. In the morning he would awaken to a dying fire and the rising sun and a new day would begin. Each day full of the same repetitive agony as the one that came before it – starting with the morning chores.

With a groan he rolled over and tied back his hair which had escaped from its twine during the night. As he ran his fingers through his long dirty blond locks, now rather green from the layer of soot that coated them, a large black dog trotted up alongside him. 

“Morning, Padfoot,” he yawned, reaching to pet the mutt, “did you sleep okay?”

The dog, of course, had no answer for him, only stuck out his tongue and gave Edward a sloppy kiss on his cheek. 

With a small laugh Edward wiped the dog slobber off with the back of his hand before pushing himself off the floor. Taking a glance out the window, he saw the sun cracking over the horizon, illuminating the castle towers far in the distance. As he stared at the steeples, the castle clock rang out, signaling 6am.

_Someday_ , _I will be able to sleep in until 10am,_ he thought to himself, _and breakfast will be made for me, served on a platter and delivered to my bedroom where I’ll have a bed so large Padfoot can sleep on the end of it._ And while he was dreaming, he imagined that bed was soft, with warm covers and new, clean clothes laid out for him in the morning and a handsome man sleeping beside him whom he could wake with a kiss.

He sighed, someday was not today and his dreams were not worth the cost of not getting to the morning chores and risking the wrath of his stepmother. He began by stoking the kitchen fire back up to a full roar and priming the oven to bake some fresh bread - if he was lucky he would have enough for two loaves so he could make an extra for himself - before busying himself with the other various morning tasks.

Once upon a time, Edward’s life had been like the stories he and his dad used to read together when he was young. His father would teach him to sound out the words as they went along, pausing every now and again to add little anecdotes of his mother’s favorite stories in the book.

“Your mother would have loved you reading this book,” Remus would tell Edward calmly when he’d get frustrated or stuck on a word, “Try again - I know you can do it.”

His father, ever the encourager, had shouldered the role of both parents after his mother had died during childbirth. Due to complications, Edward had also been born with a twisted leg. Aside from those initial tragedies, his childhood had been relatively charmed. Though he couldn’t walk very well, his father had never shamed him for it. On the contrary, he became a pillar of strength for Edward to cling to throughout his younger years as his teacher and mentor. Remus had taught Edward how to read, write, draw, and even how to hunt, despite many considering him too much of a cripple to do so. It was with an eagerness that could only be expressed by a young child that Teddy had soaked it all in like a sponge. Eventually his father started sharing the tools of his trade - how to create maps and survey land, as was his service to the kingdom. Edward, or Teddy as his father had called him when it was just the two of them, had recalled his father telling him that someday he hoped his cartography business would pass along to him so he could continue the family's contributions to the crown. Edward felt like he’d grown ten feet tall that day.

The day came, however, when his father went out on a cartography mission and instead of mapping out hills and valleys he drew up a new life for himself and Teddy - bringing home a new wife and her daughter in tow. 

“Edward,” he called the boy over, “come meet your new stepmother, Lady Lestrange, and her daughter, Delphini. You two are about the same age, you should get along just fine.” He smiled, as Edward bowed to them both, watching as Lady Lestrange looked down at him with ice in her eyes.

“I’ve long felt you’ve needed a mother’s touch, Teddy,” his father explained to him later, “won’t you welcome them into our home?”

But Teddy never could adjust. Bellatrix Lestrange and her daughter, Delphini, had moved in on a warm spring day, but brought with them the air of a harsh winter’s night. His father was seemingly blind to this and doted on them both in much the same manner as did Teddy, showering them with a level of affection that had made Edward sick to his stomach. He had been repulsed watching it - his father’s affection towards his new stepmother had looked and felt wrong - like watching oil as it repelled water.

Edward knew how to clean oil stains now - Bellatrix had made certain of that after his father had left on another expedition but never returned home. Reports had come back stating he’d been attacked by wolves. In his grief, Edward decided young-Teddy had died alongside his father. Renouncing his nickname to all but his own mind, he vowed to himself that he would grow up and claim his spot as rightful head of house and see his stepmother’s dismissal.

It wasn't long after they set a grave marker in the ground for a body that was never located, however, that Edward realized there would be no option for him to remove Bellatrix from his home: she had been declared a widow and, until he was of age, his only guardian. Without fanfare his _loving_ stepmother had unleashed her claws on Edward, proving that the wolf had been in his own home all along. The unfortunate turn of events had appeared to delight his stepmother as, in her ‘grief’, she took control of the household and his childhood home slowly became a prison and himself the prisoner. Eventually Edward was forced to clean and care for his stepmother and stepsister. 

Over the years Edward had moved from feeling like a prisoner to more like a slave. All of the household cooking and cleaning was done by his hand, but the nature of his bum leg made it so there was really nowhere else for him to escape too - even if he dared to run, he wouldn’t be able to find a job. Not many would want to engage with a cripple anyway, and rarer still would someone want to employ him. Though some of the merchants in town were kind to him, often taking pity on him and slipping extra food or goods into his basket when he was otherwise occupied. He would often return from the marketplace with slightly extra fabric or a little more flour in his bag than what he had purchased.

Edward liked the days he discovered this, but he also couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty. Sometimes he would pick vegetables from his garden and offer them as trade, which helped to calm his guilt. He recently had some extra potatoes, he mused as he cracked some eggs to make breakfast - he would have to pack those away for the next market day.

“Ember-d!” his Stepmother’s loud commanding voice called from the dining room, “breakfast is late!”

Teddy quickly scraped the eggs onto a platter and added them to the tray of breakfast food already containing bread, some sausages, and beans, along with two cups of hot tea. He had not been able to bake two loaves of bread, but he did manage to grab an end slice for himself. It was all he dared - if his Stepmother asked he could say he’d taste-tested it for her, like the royal servants did up at the palace.

It was a good line that spared him from punishment half of the time.

Bellatrix sat tall and commanding at the end of the long table as Delphini stumbled crankily into the large room, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and scratching at her eyeballs in such an undignified and cringy manner that made Edward swallow hard to keep from reacting. Her mother looked on with a level of amusement that only a mother could hold for her daughter before looking up and giving Edward a cold smile. 

“Good morning, Stepmother,” he greeted her, fighting the urge to grind his teeth, he forced a smile on his face instead, “Delphini. Breakfast is served.” 

“I can see that,” Bellatrix let out a sneer as Edward began filling up her plate, “hurry it up boy,” she snapped, “I want to make short work of this today. They say the King is to make a proclamation in the market square today and I don’t want to miss it,” she reached for her fork, “be sure to pull out our finest market robes for the occasion,” her eyes bore into his, daring him to fight back.

_‘The King? Himself?!’_ the thought flashed through Edward’s mind before he collected his surprise and nodded - the task was an easy one to agree to. It also wasn’t unusual that, while his stepmother and sister were indulging in breakfast, he would make himself scarce and lay out their clothing for the day. It was one of his more favored chores - the color and fabrics in their wardrobes were always a treat to sort through, even if he would never be able to wear anything remotely luxurious anymore. Not that he wanted to wear dresses and corsets, but he longed for the days when he’d dawned soft velvets, silks and cottons simply because his father had insisted he look dapper - even if he had a bum leg. 

The news of the proclamation, however, was new to him, and he would be lying if he didn’t admit his interest was peaked, but he wasn’t overly excited - the royal family made announcements and proclamations fairly regularly in the square, and sometimes, on market days, Edward had even been lucky enough to be present when the red-headed Duke would make his announcements - the fine clothing and the fancy scrolls he read from always command Edward’s attention. But it was extremely rare for the King himself to make an appearance, typically the Potter monarchy left that task to the Grand Duke, Army General or other important figure to report the happenings in the surrounding Kingdoms or collect taxes. 

Edward often wondered what it would be like to live in the castle, as sometimes, in the quiet of his own mind while scrubbing the floors or weeding in the garden, he would daydream about what it might be like. He’d heard the King had three children of his own and though Edward had never met them he wondered if they would get along. But then reality would come crashing in and he would chastise himself for his silliness, he already had one stepsister and she was enough of a nightmare.

“Well, whyever are you still standing there?” Bellatrix asked, a frigid look in her eyes and smirk on her face, “Get going.” She waved her fork towards the door frame with an air of lightness, though Edward knew she wouldn’t hesitate to throw it if provoked, as Delphini gave him a sinister glare. Edward moved toward the door, but not before she called out behind him, “and come back and collect up this mess up when you’re through - we can’t have this mess sitting around now, can we?”

Edward waited until he was out of earshot before letting out a sigh. At least she was letting him stay back today and inside - he enjoyed going to the market but working inside would keep his leg warm and less sore. Sucking up what little remained of his pride, he trudged his way up to their rooms to prepare their outfits for the day.

* * *

Sometime later, after breakfast was cleaned and Bellatrix and Delphini were dressed and out the door, Teddy turned his attention to the now quiet house. He still had a lot to take care of, but with his stepmother and sister gone he found he had more room to be himself - and referring to himself by his father’s nickname for him in the quiet of his mind was only just the start. He could maneuver more casually, take more pauses when his leg would start to hurt, and perhaps, most importantly, he could sneak away for a few moments and work on his personal sewing projects. Separate from the garments he made, procured, and tailored for his stepmother and sister, these were for him and him alone - though he had once tried to make Padfoot a hat. The dog hadn’t liked that too much.

He had finished sewing a pair of trousers he was working on and had moved onto polishing the silver, when Bellatrix and Delphini arrived home with parcels in hand.

“UP BOY! You have work to do,” the parcels were shoved forward into Edward’s hands before he could protest. They piled high, blocking his view and threatening to crash onto the floor. He adjusted his arms to try and balance it. He briefly wondered where they had gotten the money for all of it - it looked to be quite the luxurious collection. 

“Wh- What-?” he stammered out but was drowned out by Delphini's cry.

“Oh _Mother!”_ Delphini sounded oddly enchanted, her voice annoyingly high, “Do you think the prince will want to dance with me at the masquerade?” 

“Darling, if I have it my way, you will be the _only_ one he dances with,” Bellatrix turned her attention back to Edward, all traces of affection removed from her face and tone as she explained, “They announced a masquerade in the square today - King Harry is looking for a partner for his eldest, Prince James, and every eligible woman and man in the kingdom is to attend.”

A fleeting bit of excitement started to rise inside Edward as his stepmother continued.

“As such we will need costumes, elegant dresses and masks to match. I am thinking of a blue dolphin for Delphini, with extra shimmer to compliment her eyes and hair. Won’t that be lovely darling?” she gave her daughter a hard look as if daring her to defy.

“Of course mother, I do love blue.”

Edward bit his lip so as not to laugh.

“As for me, I will be a black panther - with the finest mask you can craft,” she turned her attention towards Edward again, her eyes narrowing, “Do I make myself clear?”

Edward nodded.

“Excellent - you will start on the outfits tonight. Now put these parcels away! You have work to do.”

Edward nodded and moved to carefully sort through the packages. Bolts of fabric and ribbon, new thread and needles, some extra boning, wire, and even something that looked like glitter. They certainly had brought back a fine collection, he would have enough to work with. 

He just hoped he had enough time.

Parcels opened and organized Edward moved to put them away when his stepmother reached her arm out to block her way. He gazed up at her.

“It is my intent,” she started, “that Delphini is betrothed by the morning after the masquerade. It is your job to make sure she is seen by the prince - and seen as royalty,” her voice was low and dangerous, and Edward could feel slight fear creep up his spine, tampering down his earlier excitement.

“ _If_ you succeed to my standards and specifications, _perhaps_ I could do something for you,” her voice was still cold, and Edward couldn’t quite believe her words, but it sprang something loose inside of him as she walked away from him. He turned to look back at the piles of fabric once more before looking back towards his Stepmother, a rare moment of bravery on his lips.

“Maybe, in exchange, may I- maybe I c-could go?” in his brazenness, Edward rushed forward as fast as his good leg would carry him toward her, “All eligible women and men of the kingdom are invited, right? I can make three masquerade masks,” he tried to squash down his excitement, but the idea of a new project that would debut at the palace was too exciting to pass up, “I could make us all look like royalty and when it’s my turn to dance with the Prince-” Edward’s hands flew to his mouth when he realized what he had just said out loud. He knew Bellatrix wouldn’t let it go unpunished. He watched as she took a step closer to him, he braced for the back of her hand across his cheek. Instead her fingers trailed across his face in a foreboding caress.

“ _You?_ Dancing with the _Prince_ ?” her voice was dangerous, “Do you really believe, of all the _eligible_ women _and_ men at the ball, the Prince would choose to dance with a stupid, crippled, parent-less ingrate like you?”

Edward fought the urge to look town at his toes.

“You can keep dreaming,” his stepmother snarled, finally removing her hand. Edward tried not to let out a sigh of relief as she continued speaking, “and _you will_ help us to look our best. If you can come up with something suitable for yourself to wear that won’t embarrass us, maybe we will let you ride with the footman on the way to the castle.”

This sparked a hope inside himself that he quelled as quickly as it flared. He may have a suitable outfit he could finish in time, but he wasn’t so naive to believe it would be that simple.

“The masquerade is in three days' time,” his stepmother drawled, “and in that timeframe, Delphini and I are your priority. Are we clear?”

Edward glanced around his stepmother to see Delphini glaring at him from just beyond, “Yes, Stepmother,” he fought not to hang his head, but he could hear the defeat in his voice.

“Excellent,” there was nothing positive to her tone, “you have your orders. Do not disappoint me.”

* * *

It took every spare moment over the next three days, but Teddy had finished the costumes for his stepmother and sister. They were the finest garments he’d ever helped to construct, and he was pleased with his work - even if they looked less than attractive on their horrible frames. To compliment the garments, he’d made matching masks - a bottlenose dolphin for Delphini that was shimmering blue and covered much of her face (much to his delight and his stepmother’s begrudging approval) and a wrought black lace and wire design he created into a black panther complete with ears for his stepmother. He had even secretly prepared an outfit for himself - which he dared to wear now. He himself had dressed up as something of a dapper wolf - complete with a hand-painted face mask he felt captured the likeness of the creature well.

_Well it’s now or never,_ he thought to himself, glancing in the mirror one last time before making his way to the front door and the coach he knew waited just beyond.

“And just where,” Bellatrix’s voice stopped him cold in his tracks, “do you think you’re going?”

“To the masquerade, same as you,” Edward could hear the shakiness in his own voice and tried to rein it in, “you told me if I were to finish your garments I could-”

Edward wasn’t expecting the slap across his face, it knocked his mask to the floor and he threatened to go down with it. He swayed and felt the tears well in his eyes from the sting on his cheek but he didn’t let them fall.

“If you think, for one second, you are getting anywhere near that ball, you are even more delusional than I believed, _Embers_ ,” Bellatrix sneered, “Do you know how hard I have worked to ensure Delphini gets seen tonight?”

Edward bit back a retort that it was _he_ who had worked hard but she continued.

“How much I’ve _sacrificed_ ? And you _wretched_ , _cripple_ of a _child_ are not getting anywhere near that masquerade.” She turned and violently kicked his mask on the floor before Edward watched in horror and his stepsister stepped on it, shattering the remains beyond repair with her heel. Delphini looked at him with evil-glee in her eyes.

“There,” Delphini snarled, “that arts and crafts project wasn’t worthy of the Prince anyhow.” She spat down at the mask before turning back to Edward, her eyes holding a dangerous glint. He tried to take a small step backwards but his legs would not obey as the horror inside Edward welled up, turning to an anger that burned hot and competed with the cold pulse of his blood.

“You will not be joining us this evening,” Bellatrix's words were polite but the tone was a dangerous acid that burned through his chest like a hot knife through butter, “just look at yourself. You are a disgrace,” and with that she clawed her hands into his white shirt and pulled down, leaving behind claw marks not unlike the black panther she was dressed as would.

Edward looked down at his outfit, hours of hard work wasted as his stepmother’s claw marks now permanently ripped the cloth to shreds. He didn’t see any blood, and felt lucky she hadn’t broken skin, but the burn and hurt he felt was as physical as if she had. The sight made him want to vomit, the heaviness inside him threatening to break him in two as tears threatened to fall. All he’d wanted was one night, and even that was too much to hope for.

“Come along, Delphini,” his stepmother turned her back to him, “the masquerade awaits.” 

Her words sounded muffled as Edward’s mind raced. Not wanting to cry standing there like the pathetic little victim he felt he was, he did the only thing he could think to do - he started running as fast as he could, hobbling down the hallways, through the kitchen and out the backdoor into the garden.

The backyard was cold and wet as rain poured from the sky. Edward ran with all his might, his bad leg dragging and lungs burning, as he attempted to bolt towards the nearest tree. In his haste he tripped over his leg and the ground came up to meet him hard. Mud splashed up to cover what little remained of his outfit, turning the shreds of his white shirt brown. He rolled over and stared up at the wet sky. _It doesn’t matter anyway,_ he thought, _it’s not like I’m going to ever get the chance to step inside that castle._ Resigned and weary he shut his eyes, breathing in and out as the rain drops pelted him - soaking him to the bone and leaving a chill he felt he would never be able to remove.

Some panting and a wet lick on his face made him open his eyes. “Oh, Padfoot,” he sighed, hugging the dog in closer, “now we’re both drenched.”

But the dog didn’t seem to care, choosing at that moment to shake his long shaggy black hair, spraying Edward with even more water. With a sigh he patted the dog’s head and tried to sit up. 

That’s when he noticed a pair of tall, dark boots were standing in front of him.

His eyes tracked upwards, revealing a man with long, shaggy hair that framed his bright eyes. He looked almost ethereal - a glow about him that seemed to transcend the darkness. Even Padfoot sat down quietly beside Edward, looking at the man.

“Who-” Edward tried to push himself up, but his hand slipped and his leg gave out and he fell backwards with a thud. Groaning he grabbed his head as the other man let out a laugh. It wasn’t unkind and filled the air with a musical quality, but even so Edward couldn’t help but feel even more embarrassed than he already was. He felt anger and upset rise in him from the events of the entire night and raised his head with the intent to yell, but as he did so he saw a hand reach out to him.

“Here,” the man’s voice was warm and kind, “let me help you up.”

Edward glanced at the hand with suspicion for a moment before swallowing his pride and grabbing it, allowing the stranger to pull him to his feet. Now standing with most of his weight on his good leg, he moved to try and brush himself off, his best outfit now shredded and covered in mud. With a sigh he gave up and looked up helplessly at the man in front of him who was wearing long crimson robes and a golden shirt. He looked royal, regal, but also approachable and kind. He wore a small smile.

“You okay, kid?”

“Yeah,” Edward managed, collecting his thoughts, “who- who are you?”

“Name’s Sirius,” the man held out his hand yet again, this time as if to shake, “but you can call me your fairy-godfather. Well, I guess, _technically,_ I might be your great-fairy-godfather. No. Uncle-fairy-godfather? Fairy-godfather-once-removed? No matter, same, same. Deal’s a deal. I am here to-”

“Wait- wait,” Edward gasped, “fairy-godfather? Like in fairy tales?”

The man called Sirius laughed again, his face lighting up with delight even though Edward didn’t think he’d been that funny, “Of course, Teddy. I am here to get you to that masquerade. But first, do you mind if we get out of the rain?”

The entire situation was so surreal that Edward had completely forgotten about the rain. Instead he’d been debating what shocked him more - the fact that this man called him Teddy - his dad’s nickname for him - or the proclamation that he was going to help him get to the masquerade. Teddy was lost in his thoughts as he felt himself being pulled up and dragged back into the house. Inside was dark and cold except for the glow of a small fire that remained in the hearth in the kitchen. That was until Sirius deposited him in front of it and turned his attention to the flames, muttering some words that brought the fire back to life at a full roar. It was his turn to laugh, if only to choke back a sob. “How- how did you know?” he asked brokenly.

“Know what?”

“That that’s what my father called me.”

“I know a lot of things about you, Ted-ward,” the man smiled, and Edward couldn’t decide if it was creepy or not.

“Did you know my father? Is that why you’re helping me? Is that why you’re here?” Edward let out all these questions in one breath.

A strange sad look crossed the man’s face for a moment. Edward could have sworn he saw the glow flicker for just a minute before the man who called himself his fairy godfather smiled and nodded, “I did. Now, come-along, we’re wasting time. We need to get you to that masquerade.”

Edward scuffed and let out a sarcastic laugh. “Look at me,” he said, gesturing to his pathetic rags and now mud encrusted hair, “I can’t go to the masquerade like this. I wanted to go, but maybe it’s not so important-”

There was a small sound at that, almost like a growl. “Oh, no no no. That attitude will never do. We are getting you to that ball, Mister Lupin. That is why I am here. Now let me see…” Sirius’ voice trailed off as he held out what looked to be a wooden stick, “We need to get you cleaned up, don’t we?” he cast an appraising eye on Teddy before he whispered a series of words that Teddy couldn’t hear, and he felt a tingle go up his spine, not from the magic but from the sheer soft comfort of the fabric that was now suddenly resting against his skin. 

Shocked, Teddy looked down to see the finest fabrics that had ever graced his person. Even the new fabrics he’d been sewing over the last three days weren’t as luxuriously crafted as these. A long dark turquoise tunic trimmed with gold, layered beneath a heavy grey cloak with satin lining to match the gold trim and connected by a heavy golden chain at his neck. It was structured, yet soft, and hugged his frame like it was tailor-made for him. Teddy stared, running his hands along the tight, even stitching of the hem in awe before spinning around and catching a glance at his feet, upon which he now wore leather shoes that had an opal iridescent shine to them that glinted in the firelight. Drawing the cloak around him, Teddy looked up at Sirius with a happy grin on his face and, he was certain, amazement in his eyes.

“What do you think? I have to admit I took some liberties with your hair-”

“My hair?” Teddy questioned, reaching for his ponytail and noticing the strands were now turquoise, though slightly more bright than the robe he wore. “You made my hair turquoise?”

“Yes, you look very handsome,” Sirius smiled, “and no one will recognize you. Which reminds me-” he pulled out his magical stick again, which Teddy was now thinking of as a magic wand, and muttered a few more words. With a mischievous grin Sirius held a new wolf masquerade mask in his hands.

It was gorgeous and striking - featuring a bold asymmetrical design, hand-carved into the leather and painted iridescent teal to compliment his tunic and hair. The wolf details resembled more of a larger friendly dog - complete with ears. The fine craftsmanship gave it a sophisticated look, but the jewel tone colors made it feel more whimsical and approachable. Teddy felt his breath catch in his throat as he reached out for it.

“Why are you helping me?” he whispered as he put the mask on his face.

Sirius just smiled, “You belong at that masquerade, Teddy, and I am going to get you there. The clothes are a loaner, but I created the shoes to help your leg. You should feel no pain while dancing,” Teddy felt his heart lift at that, even if he had no real intention of dancing, “Just remember, the magic only lasts till midnight. Now, hang on.” He grabbed Teddy around the waist, there were some magic words uttered and then a pressure Teddy had never felt before momentarily overwhelmed him. When he regained his balance, he realized they were standing outside the castle gates. "This is where I leave you," Sirius' voice sounded slightly sad, "It's been a pleasure, Teddy Lupin. Now, go get your tiger!"

And, with that, Teddy found himself alone just outside the castle steps, slightly sad he didn’t get the chance to say goodbye.

But his sadness was soon usurped as he scaled the long staircase surprisingly without any pain in his leg to slow him down. The shock of being pain free carried him on cloud nine as he entered the castle doors and wandered through the halls, admiring the high ceilings, the suits of armor lined up along the walls, and the beautiful paintings in ornate-looking frames. If he never even made it to the ballroom, he decided, he’d be content to wander the castle’s corridors all night, admiring. He found himself so lost in the spectacle that, when he absentmindedly came to a large doorway, he simply wandered through.

And found himself at the top of the grand staircase that led down to the opulent ballroom floor.

Upon his entrance trumpets sounded and guests and royalty alike on the floor appeared to crawl to a halt in order to look up at him. Teddy felt a blush creep on his cheeks and was thankful no one could see it through his mask. He worked to push his surprised nerves down as he descended the staircase, once again thankful that his new magical shoes were helping to ease his limp. The crowd parted as he reached the bottom and the music started back up again, guests turning back to their previous dance and conversation partners.

Teddy took the moment to cast his eyes around the room, looking for the Prince. There had been rumors in the kingdom for ages that King Harry wanted to marry his eldest son off but had been unsuccessful in finding a suitable match. The purpose of the masquerade had never been in question, but he’d never so much as glimpsed the Prince before in person and so he looked around for the guest of honor.

And when he found him, Teddy’s breath caught in his throat.

The Prince was wearing white royal robes with golden trim and carrying a tiger mask. Ruby red accents adorned his crown and other jewels. His hair looked soft and his eyes bright, and his body language, though regal, projected an air of boredom around him. But his smile as he walked about the room, dancing and greeting guests was mesmerizing. He appeared to glide instead of walk, his movements graceful and refined.

Teddy couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

Even as he wandered around the outskirts of the room, Teddy’s eyes followed the Prince as he danced, steps clearly memorized and practiced to perfection, though Teddy was more transfixed by the angles of the prince’s body, from the sharp lines of his shoulders to his fit muscles. He certainly carried himself with a royal air, but there was something about him that felt so warm to Teddy - he was compelled like a moth to a flame.

A flame that was approaching him.

“Hello,” Prince James’ smile took up his entire face. Teddy hadn’t seen him smile like that towards anyone else in the room, and he had to do a double take to make sure the Prince was actually addressing him. The Prince smiled in his confusion and Teddy flustered, thankful his mask was hiding his blush as he bowed. “Hello,” he said, coming up, grateful his voice sounded as steady as it did. He gave the Prince a small smile, hiding his full excitement inside of his chest, which felt fit to burst at any moment.

If anything, the Prince’s mesmerizing smile only got wider. “You have captivated my attention since the moment you walked through the door,” the Prince loosely gestured upwards to the top of the stairs before looking back directly into Teddy’s eyes and Teddy felt like he might melt into the ground at the sincerity he could hear coming from those words. He blinked and offered a small smile of his own that set the Prince’s eyes alight and Teddy felt all the blood rush to his head, his heart on fire.

“May I have this dance?” The Prince cut through all the other sounds in the room as he extended his hand. Teddy felt his heart leap up to his throat, causing a delay in his response. Trying to get his breathing under control, he realized the Prince was giving him a funny look waiting for him to reply.

“I would be honored,” Teddy was proud of himself that his words didn’t stumble, “but I’m afraid I don’t know how to waltz.”

The laugh that followed his soft statement was melodical and warm, and it filled Teddy with a sense of wonder. “That’s okay,” James whispered, and if Teddy didn’t know any better he’d say it was directly into his ear, “I can lead.”

And with that the Prince grabbed his hand and led Teddy towards the dance floor. Teddy blinked through his mask as the Prince swept him up in his arms and held him tightly around the waist, his warm arm wrapping him up. “Just follow me,” the Prince’s hushed words hugged Teddy as tightly as his hands, his whispers sending shivers down Teddy’s spine, “and don’t worry, just do the opposite of everything I do.” And with that, the orchestra struck up a new song and Teddy was whisked around the dance floor: when the prince stepped forward, he stepped back. When he stepped out to the side, Teddy followed, careful not to trip on his own feet, or worse, step on Prince James’ feet, all the while trying to keep his heart from beating out of his chest.

Eventually Teddy fell into the rhythm of the dance and found, when he wasn’t concentrating on the steps, he was staring at the Prince - he couldn’t take his eyes off him. His perfectly styled hair, striking cheekbones, bright eyes and gorgeous smile were all sweeping Teddy up and away to a place where he could stay in this man’s arms indefinitely, melt into his embrace and pretend the night would last forever. His chest tightened and his stomach knotted every time the Prince smiled at him, a grin Teddy felt was for him and him alone. 

He wasn’t sure how long they danced, but eventually the music stopped and the Prince offered Teddy his arm, leading them both outside into the night air of the castle gardens. For the first time Teddy found himself wondering if his stepfamily had seen him dancing with the Prince, but he also found himself not caring - he could deal with the consequences later. He had the mask on anyways, and his hair was blue, which greatly minimized the chances of being caught. All that mattered right now was the man in front of him and how warm and real he was. Teddy couldn’t deny he was smitten.

“-we haven’t been formally introduced,” the Prince was speaking, his voice warm as his body had felt pressed against Teddy’s on the dance floor, “though I am sure you’re aware of who I am.” There was no arrogance to his words, despite the potential for them, and his smile was back, taking up his entire face. Teddy felt something inside him melt. He was certain his cheeks were flushed - luckily it was still covered by his mask. He must be as red as a tomato by now.

“Could I ask your name?” James’ voice was kind, “or at least have you remove your mask so I can get a look at your face?”

Impossibly, Teddy’s cheeks reddened even deeper and he knew in that moment he didn’t want to remove the wolf mask. Instead he offered, “How terribly rude of me, my Prince. My name is Teddy Lupin.”

If possible, James’ smile got even bigger, “How fitting for a wolf! And you have my leave to call me James, if it so pleases you, Teddy Lupin,” his formal speech competing with his comfortable cavalier air as he took Teddy’s hand in his own and kissed it.

Teddy felt his stomach leap to his throat and his heart was beating so wildly loud he felt certain the Prince could hear it.

“Take a walk with me?” Prince James asked, filling the silence and his fingers laced with Teddy’s like his hand belonged there.

Teddy managed a nod.

The gardens were big and beautiful in the moonlight and the light coming from the castle, but Teddy found he couldn’t take it all in on account of his pounding heart and jitters from being so near the Prince. It was an incredible feeling, he felt like he was floating. His leg hadn’t hurt him once and he didn’t have to speed up to keep up with the Prince’s gait. But more importantly the Prince seemed to have eyes only for him.

_James,_ Teddy remembered, _he asked me to call him James._

His stomach did a flip-flop at that.

“Tell me more about yourself?” James was asking, “I haven’t seen you before. Are you from a nearby kingdom?”

“No,” Teddy confessed, “I just, I- don’t get out much, I suppose.”

The Prince let out a laugh at that, the tone dancing on the night air, “I wish I didn’t get out much. I would so much rather have less attention on me. Instead, in my world, your birthday comes around and they throw you a masquerade for the whole kingdom to attend just-” he sighed, “just to find me a partner so my father can officially name me as his successor.”

“Couldn’t he do that anyway?” Teddy asked, only mindful of his words after they left his mouth. _It’s Prince James’ birthday?_ he thought to himself as he glanced over at the Prince once again, trying not to be blinded by the brilliance radiating from the man alongside him. Maybe he would work up the courage to ask later.

James smiled anyway, “I’ve been king-in-training all of my life, everything is decided and dictated to me. And it’s this tradition-” he started to explain but cut himself off with a small shake of his head, “you didn’t come here to listen to my problems. And I want to learn more about _you_ ,” he gave Teddy’s hand a small squeeze.

Teddy glanced down nervously, “Where I come from, everything is dictated for me too.”

“Really? I thought all the villagers had their own freedom.”

“Well,” Teddy looked up into James’ eyes, “most probably do. My situation is…” Teddy cast his eyes around the garden following a flock of birds as they took off into the sky suddenly, “unique.”

“How so?” concerned eyes watched Teddy.

“Perhaps,” Teddy smiled softly, squeezing James’ hand, “that could be a discussion for another time. It doesn’t really matter right now, does it?”

“I suppose not-”

He was cut off as a grunt and rustle could be heard coming from the same nearby bushes the birds had taken flight from. James held out his hand as if to hush Teddy as two voices could be heard.

“Move over Lily- I want to see and you’re hogging the best view.”

“ _Al, you’re taller than me,”_ the replying whisper sounded aggravated, “you can see just fine.”

“Hey little spies - come out, come out, wherever you are.” 

The third voice had been James. It was firm but teasing and caused Teddy to look up at him in surprise as two people emerged from the bushes, one looking sheepish and the other darting forwards towards them fearlessly. She wore a crimson red ball gown with gold accents and the mask of a lioness was in her hand, “Agh, _Jamie_ ,” she complained with a smile, “ _You’re_ the one who left the ballroom - why are you taking away all of our fun?”

“Because the kingdom’s Princess should not be spying, Lily,” James said with an exasperated sigh before turning towards Teddy, “Teddy Lupin, meet my sister, Princess Lily, and her partner in crime - my brother, Prince Albus.” Teddy looked over at the other man who nodded at him politely. He dressed in a similar outfit to James, except his was green with silver accents.

Teddy felt the butterflies in his stomach take flight and become an uncomfortable whirlwind, but he managed to collect himself and remember his manners, debating if he wanted to remove his mask now, but he decided not to reach for his face. Instead, “How do you do?” he asked with a small bow.

Lily giggled, Al let out a sigh, and James just smiled. “I know we’re royalty, but they’re honestly just my annoying little brother and sister,” he declared, “ _who were just leaving._ ”

“Fine, fine, we’ll go,” Albus offered, “C’mon Lily - let’s leave the two love-birds alone.”

Lily looked like she might want to say something in retort to that but after a moment’s pause she turned heel to follow he brother back into the ballroom, but not before offered Teddy a smile, “It was good to meet you, Teddy Lupin,” she said with a giggle, soft curls bouncing, “I do hope we’ll be seeing more of you soon.”

Teddy could feel the blush on his cheeks as he watched them walk away. 

“I’m sorry about that,” James apologized, turning to Teddy who didn’t know quite what to do with the apology and was relieved when James kept talking, “you know how younger siblings can be. ALWAYS so _ANNOYING!_ ” he called out to them as he shook his head in an affectionate way as they both walked back towards the ballroom, but not before Albus turned around and stuck his tongue out at James.

Teddy let out a small laugh, wondering if that’s what it was like to have siblings who loved him, as a warm arm snaked around his waist and pulled him close. Teddy rested his head against the Prince’s shoulder and felt himself melt into the embrace.

“Mm,” Teddy could feel James’ hum in his throat before the Prince turned his head and pressed his chin against the top of Teddy’s head, “why are you the perfect height?”

A million answers and thoughts flooded Teddy’s mind all at once, ranging from the innocent to the completely obscene, but he was saved from having to answer when James gently reached over and lifted Teddy’s mask off his face. Eyes reflecting the moonlight took him in before leaning down and pressing warm lips to Teddy’s.

Teddy leaned into the kiss. It was soft, sweet, and captivating. Teddy found himself transfixed, the kiss magically stopping time, narrowing the moment to the feel of James’ lips on his, his heart beat racing and his breath catching in his throat as warm lips pressed down, capturing Teddy completely - a slow build up of warmth that held him the like the kitchen fire on cold nights. 

And then as soon as the moment came it was gone. Teddy could feel James’ breath brush on his cheeks as he pulled away, placing one hand on the side of Teddy’s face before gently slipping his wolf mask back on. Teddy wasn’t sure he wanted it back on, but he found himself frozen in place, unable to move for the magic of the moment just before.

“Sorry,” James looked sheepish, “maybe I should have asked, but it’s true, what I told you before. You’ve captivated my attention since you walked through that door and it’s only grown more intense. I just felt-”

Teddy didn’t let him finish that sentence as he found his breath and leaned back over to press their lips together once more, a little more awkward this time than the first with his mask back on his face, but no less wonderful. He could feel his chest tighten as his heart threatened to beat out of it as they kissed under the moonlight, the sounds of the masquerade getting farther and farther away as the moment narrowed to just the two of them, as if they were the only two human beings in the entire kingdom.

“Happy Birthday, James,” Teddy whispered as he pulled away but left their fingers interlaced. Their eyes locked as James’ lit up with happiness, and he leaned in for a third, quick snog that left Teddy’s lips tingling.

“GONG!”

The clock’s first call was loud and shattered the moment and Teddy wheeled around to see the clock tower declaring it was just eleven more chimes away from midnight.

“I- I’m sorry,” he stammered out, gently pushing James back, saddened by the concerned look on his face, “I have to go.”

“Go?” James looked confused and bewildered as the second “GONG!” sounded, “but you just got here?”

“Yes, I know, I- I’m really sorry,” Teddy's voice sounded sad as he turned from the Prince and moved to flee, the third “GONG!” now ringing in the air. Knowing the magic would disappear at midnight - he could already feel the pain start to come back in his leg. He made a move to exit the castle gardens towards the stairs.

“GONG!” - the fourth notice rang out.

“But, will I see you again?” James asked, following Teddy at a breakneck speed as Teddy felt his leg start to fail under him as he hurried down the stairs.

“GONG!” five and “GONG!” six - Teddy’s bad leg failed him. He tripped and his shoe got caught on the stair as his leg twisted.

“GONG!” seven - Teddy wrestled with his shoe and took it off his foot as James came closer, calling for the guards to help stop Teddy as he rapidly freed his foot and headed down the stairs. Leaving his shoe behind, his twisted leg burned with agony as he fled the castle, no longer counting each "GONG!" as his heart beat became louder and louder. He miraculously cleared the gates and ducked behind some bushes before the guards rushed by. The final “GONG!” sounded, leaving him in his shredded white shirt, a single opal shoe on his good leg, and tears in his eyes.

Teddy leaned against a tree as his lips still tingled from the warmth of James’ kiss and his back burned from being held in his arms. He took off his remaining shoe and cradled it in his hands a moment, his only physical reminder of the night that had transpired. A heavy sadness filled him, and he allowed himself to cry before catching his breath and starting the long walk home.

* * *

A loud knock on the door interrupted the Lestrange’s breakfast late the next morning.

Not that the morning had been going well anyhow. Edward was exhausted, his long walk home had left him little time to nap, especially after hiding his remaining shoe, before starting his morning chores. He had even fallen asleep cooking the eggs, catching a towel on fire that could have had disastrous results if Padfoot’s urgent barking hadn’t woken him up in time to put it out. 

By the time a late breakfast had graced the table, Bellatrix had already been up and had been ranting and raving insanely, positively livid with the Prince and his behavior the previous night, while Delphini had sat around looking ashen and near death. They both looked like they had gotten in about two hours beforehand and neither had had any sleep at all. The masquerade had left everyone in the house cranky and frustrated.

“-and then he left with that wolf-man,” Bellatrix was lamenting, her tone harsh and cold, “Of all the improper animals! He was looking right at my Delphini until that urchin showed up, wasn’t he darling?”

“Yes, Mother,” Dephini’s voice sounded as small as Edward had ever heard it and she looked very hungover, her cheeks flushed and she could barely lift her head. He smiled inwardly at that.

“And then the whore shows up and the whole room is captivated by their dance. Seriously - a tiger and wolf? The match is absurd. The whole kingdom is talking about it - mark my words. No one had seen him before. No doubt the mystery will-”

The rapt on the door was loud and stopped Bellatrix short. She looked over at Delphini before hissing, “Now, who could that be?”

Delphini shook her head.

“EMBER-D!” Bellatrix’s voice was louder than necessary for their proximity and he nearly jumped, “Go get the door and be quick about it. If you need to announce our presence-” she slowly stood up and flattened down her skirts, glancing towards the door, “actually,” her tone morphing to a more sadistic one, “go to the kitchen. I will get the door this time. Delphini, you will accompany me.”

Edward started collecting the dishes on the table when Bellatrix’s voice interrupted him, “Leave those! Go into the kitchen - now!”

Edward shrank away, the high from the previous night's events wearing thin. He collected himself in the kitchen, placing a few pats on Padfoot's head for good measure. The memory of the Prince’s kisses was still on his lips, but the feeling was beginning to wear away as he was already losing hope of ever seeing James again. That and his throbbing leg were his only pitiful reminders of what had transpired the night before, and he felt ashamed at being so close and yet now so far. He hadn’t even been aware of the flames of hope that had started to collect inside of him, so weak and feeble now that they felt like they could be blown out with a single breath if he wasn’t careful.

And it hadn’t even been 24-hours yet.

Maybe it would have been better if he had gotten the chance to explain things - or even just an extra minute or two to say a proper goodbye. But that hadn’t been possible at the time, and there was no way to change the past now, so he would forever live with the memory of that incredible smile, fingers that linked with his own, and the warm kisses they had shared. 

He would make it be enough. It was more than he should have had.

“As you can see,” Bellatix’s shrill and dangerous voice floated through the kitchen walls, “there are no young men in this house.” Teddy scrambled towards the door and stuck his ear to it, listening hard, “Only my daughter and myself, your grace - though that shoe you’re holding looks remarkably similar to one she owns.”

There was a low grunt in reply, “I am looking for a male, madam, a young man who masqueraded as a wolf last night. Goes by the name Teddy Lupin.” Teddy held in his gasp and wondered if his stepmother was indeed putting two and two together. “If you cannot help me, I will take my leave to find-”

“At least let my daughter see it! She had a lovely time at the masquerade last night and-”

“Excuse me, my lady, but my orders were simple. I am to locate the man and to declare to the Prince once his intended is found,” Teddy felt like his jaw might hit the ground but he still found himself rooted in place. “Prince James has commanded that I search each and every household. I will not return to him empty handed.”

Teddy knew all he had to do was push open the door and declare himself and he could have everything he wanted. A shiver crept down his spine as he slowly rose to collect the shoe’s mate from its hiding place - his remaining solid proof he had danced with the prince. He felt warm as he held it, like the opalescent sheen could somehow channel his emotions, before he grabbed a cloth kitchen bag and slipped it inside, shouldering it like he was going to the market or to pick vegetables in the garden. Then he slipped out the backdoor.

His leg was still sore from all the walking he’d done the previous night, but he tried to ignore the pain as he ran as fast as he could manage around the side of the house to the front where he saw a royal carriage waiting.

“Thank you,” the Duke’s voice came from the doorway now, he sounded very dismissive and not at all like he wanted to offer thanks, “I will take my leave now. Good day, Lady Lestrange.” 

Teddy couldn’t see his stepmother’s reaction from where he stood, but he did hear the door shut as the Grand Duke made his way down the path towards the carriage where Teddy now stood. 

Seeing his path blocked, the red-headed man halted in his tracks.

“Hello, your Grace,” Teddy tried to manage a bow but it felt clumsy on his sore leg, “Excuse me for asking, but do you think I could see the shoe you have there?”

The man looked stunned for a moment before he nodded and pulled out a mangled looking shoe, warped from Teddy’s escape the night before and the twisted nature of his foot. The opalescent sheen had nearly worn away, exposing worn leather beneath but there was no mistaking it: it was a match for the shoe Teddy had in his bag.

Teddy took a step forward to take it from the man when a cane smacked down on his hands.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Bellatrix looked at him, positively murderous before turning her attention back to the Duke. Teddy hadn’t even seen her come out around the house. “He’s not but a servant boy,” she explained, fake smile on her face and anger in her eyes, “there is no possible way that-”

“Excuse me, my lady, but I will decide what happens here,” the Duke took a strong step forward, “my orders were to question every man in the kingdom. Step aside.” 

Teddy watched as Bellatrix’s eyes narrowed and her shoulders tensed as the Duke stepped towards Teddy and tripped over his cane, falling down onto the ground, the shoe going with him. He quickly regained his composure and brushed himself off but the damage had been done - Bellatrix now held the shoe in her hand.

“If you think for one moment, you are getting this back, you are mistaken,” her laugh was high and tight, “This is my daughter's property.”

“Actually,” Teddy took a step forward, feeling far less brave than his actions would indicate, “it’s mine,” and he reached into his bag to hold up the other shoe.

Both Bellatrix and the Duke’s eyes widened - for two very different reasons - as Teddy pulled off his shoe from his good leg and slipped on the one he’d worn the previous evening. 

“There will be consequences for what has transpired here today,” the Duke addressed Bellatrix, before turning to Teddy, “Teddy Lupin, I presume?”

“Teddy Lup-” Bellatrix managed to choke before she was hushed by the Duke’s menacing glare.

Teddy nodded and managed another small bow. As he did so he noticed out of the corner of his eye the carriage door had opened. For a brief bewildering moment Teddy thought the footman might be holding it open for him, until he watched as Prince James stepped down from the carriage, looking as regal as he had the night before in his palatial robes - though they were deep maroon and not nearly as formal. Immediately everyone around him dropped into a bow, but Teddy was frozen in place as the Prince made his way towards him.

Suddenly Teddy felt rather small and inadequate under the Prince’s gaze. Whereas the night before he might have deluded himself into believing them to somehow be equals, now in his servant’s clothes, soot-riddled hair held back with twine, and his bad leg in pain he felt rather poor and disheveled. He wasn’t worthy to be gazed upon by such a beautiful creature, and yet, here James was, smiling down upon him like it had been twelve years since they had seen each other, and not merely twelve hours.

“Hello,” the Prince’s voice was low and just for Teddy as he moved forward and purposefully stood before him, “We meet again,” he looked Teddy up and down, his eyes dancing. 

Teddy nodded, his cheeks flushed as he looked down at the ground. Gentle fingers reached over and tilted his head up. A peace seemed to encircle them as butterflies took flight in his stomach, leaving Teddy feeling, once again, like they were the only two people in the entire kingdom.

“Now, none of that,” James’ voice was kind, “you have captivated my attention since the moment you walked into my life, and you continue to do so now.” The Prince’s smile was mesmerizing and just for him. 

Teddy felt like his knees might give out beneath him. He gave a small smile, “I believe, your Highness, that that is my line.”

The regal air James seemed to bring with him broke entirely at that and Teddy felt like they were equally matched once again.

“I believe we haven’t been formally introduced,” Teddy said with a small bow, “My name is Edward Lupin Lestrange - a defective servant in my own home with a bum leg. All that is true, however, I would prefer if you addressed me by my real name: Teddy Lupin.” Teddy held out his hand, which James took in his own, placing a small kiss on the back of it before interlacing their fingers. Teddy felt a small thrill go up his spine.

“Teddy Lupin,” James squeezed his hand, “my name is James Sirius Potter, eldest son and heir to the throne after my father King Harry Potter, and older brother to my two younger siblings, Prince Albus and Princess Lily, with whom I believe you are also acquainted?” he smiled kindly as Teddy managed a nod, watching Prince James swallow like he was nervous before continuing. “Last night a young man masqueraded as a wolf gave me the best birthday ever. Now I’m hoping you will give me the best present ever - you, exactly as you are.”

Teddy felt his heart catch in his throat at the words before he watched the Prince get down onto one knee in front of him.

“Teddy Lupin, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband and joining me at the palace?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Teddy barely breathed out from the shock, wind knocked out of him as he nodded, not even realizing he had tears rolling down his face as he James stood back up and wiped them off his cheeks with his hands and brought him in for a kiss, capturing his lips sweetly and pressing their bodies together. Teddy basked in the feeling of James' arms wrapped around his waist protectively and felt warmth build up inside him as he kissed back. The moment was broken by the far off "GONG!" of the bell tower. 

James pulled back with a smile, “Going to run off again?” he whispered, tone teasing but his eyes serious.

“Not on your life,” Teddy replied seriously, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?” James’ voice sounded vulnerable and open.

Teddy didn’t even have to think about it. Despite his angry stepmother looking on menacingly and the Duke’s watchful eye, he leaned forward and kissed James once more, feeling emboldened and hopeful.

He was overwhelmed with joy in his heart for the man in front of him, looking at him like he was something special, something to be treasured. _Maybe Sirius had been right_ , he thought, sending a brief thank you to the man, wherever he was, _he had belonged at the masquerade_. 

“I do. I belong next to you.” 

And they lived Happily Ever After.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are fuel for the author's soul ^_^ 
> 
> For more Jeddy goodness join me on [tumblr](https://micheleblack.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
